


Дженнифер Блейк должна умереть

by Sanri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Character, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanri/pseuds/Sanri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И у Стайлза есть секреты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дженнифер Блейк должна умереть

Когда вы подозреваете, что в ваше дело вовлечены чародеи, самое разумное – исходить из худшего.  
Глен Кук

  
  
  
Стайлза бесит, что новая училка английского положила глаз на его волка.   
Дженнифер Блейк должна умереть.   
К этой простой мысли Стайлз пришел, сидя в понедельник утром в школе и слушая ненавистной голос.  
От нее было необходимо избавиться. Тихо и незаметно. Так, чтобы даже сверхчуткий нос оборотня ничего не почуял.   
Стайлз знал верный способ. У него были секрет, о котором даже Скотт не знал.  
Маленький, наивный Скотти. Лучший друг, которого не хотелось терять. Именно поэтому Стайлз молчал. Достаточно того, что знает отец. Любящий, самый лучший в мире, души в нем не чающий. Наверное, именно потому шериф молчит до сих пор. Стайлз не верил, что отец не знал о его… экспериментах.  
Вообще, что-то такое он впервые почувствовал после смерти матери. Тогда он винил весь мир, кроме родного отца. Но больше всего он ненавидел того врача, что не смог спасти его маму. Он до сих пор помнил, как исступленно рыдал в объятиях отца. А про себя думал: «Почему она?! Почему?!» и желал тому врачу, мистеру Саммелу, смерти. Стайлз слышал, что мистер Саммел не вышел на следующий день на работу и долго потом еще болел.  
Тогда его способности только-только пробудились. Да и как показала практика, хочешь чей-то смерти – одного мысленного посыла и желания недостаточно. А вот подкрепленное ритуалом, желание превращалось в реальность.  
Придя домой, Стайлз забросил рюкзак в комнату и приступил к исполнению плана.  
Не верьте людям, утверждающим, что логово ведьмы или колдуна должно располагаться в подвале, обязательно включать в себя кипящий котел, развешенные повсюду пучки трав и склянки с зельями. Ах да, и про засушенные органы людей и животных не забудьте.  
Чушь!  
На дворе двадцать первый век, необходимо соответствовать. А с таким скарбом есть все шансы оказаться в психушке, в одиночной палате, с обитыми войлоком стенами.   
Но отказываться от всех ведьмовских примочек нельзя. Лучшее оружие – оружие, проверенное временем.  
Забравшись под кровать, Стайлз вскрыл тайник, вытащив оттуда тряпичную куколку.  
Скоро снова придется засесть – кукол осталось всего две, а стоит всегда иметь про запас. Мало ли что может случиться. Случилась же эта дамочка!  
Жалости он не испытывал. Лишь раздражение.  
Сегодня он утащил у Дженнифер Блейк резинку. На ней даже сохранилось несколько волосков.  
Идеально. Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, Стайлз принялся за работу. Сначала начертил мелом идеально ровный круг на полу – за столько-то лет уже наловчился. Взял заранее подготовленные восковые свечи и поджог их.   
Усевшись на полу с маникюрными ножницами, он распорол куколку по шву. Примял вату пальцами и затолкал украденное поглубже. И тщательно зашил обратно.  
Магия Вуду была его любимейшей. Именно она позволяла спрятать все концы в воду – если не знать, куда смотреть, правда так никогда и не откроется.  
К счастью, специализацией Арджентов были лишь оборотни. Иначе его давно бы раскрыли. В первые годы он был довольно таки неосторожен.  
Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь и концентрируясь. Перед глазами возник нужный образ.   
Если все пройдет успешно, бедняжка Дженнифер сгорит за несколько недель и покинет этот жестокий мир.  
В руке у него тускло блеснула длинная игла.  
Неторопливо раскалив иглу на огне, Стайлз одним уверенным движением пронзил голову куклы.  
– Телу гореть, крови кипеть, потом изойти, покоя не найти.  
Все должно выглядеть естественно. Школа с ее постоянными проблемами и шумом, чудовища-детки, горы домашней работы. Она сама не удивится тому, как часто начнет болеть у нее голова.  
Дальше – лучше.  
Впрочем, Стайлз не считал себя зверем. Она его вынудила. Он подарит ей быструю смерть, даже мучиться особо не придется.   
Медленно вытянув иглу, Стайлз вновь замахнулся и воткнул ее прямо в сердце, насквозь прошив куклу.  
Ладонь кольнуло и на пол упало несколько капель крови.  
Так даже лучше. Кровь – древнейший и надежнейший ингредиент.   
– Как сквозь дыры песок утекает, так и жизнь от тебя убегает.  
С силой сжав тонкую иглу, обломив ее, Стайлз разжал ладонь.   
Куколка мягко упала на пол.   
В сознании промелькнула четкая картинка: серое кладбище, закрытый гроб и шорох засыпающей гроб земли.  
Затушив свечи, Стайлз поднялся с колен.  
До прихода отца нужно прибраться и сделать домашку, а потом приготовить что-нибудь на ужин.  
Куколку он похоронит за домом ночью.  
Чтоб наверняка.


End file.
